memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Rank
In military and civilian service organizations of many cultures, rank (sometimes denoted by rank insignia on a uniform) was used to apply status in an organized hierarchy of authority. Klingon Empire *Flag Officers **Dahar Master (Fleet Admiral) **Sa' **Totlh **'ech *Line Officers **HoD **La' **HoH **Sogh **Bekk Romulan Star Empire and Romulan Republic Star Navy and Republican Navy * Flag Officers ** Galae'Enriov (Fleet admiral) ** Khre'Enriov (Admiral) ** Enriov (Vice admiral) ** Erei'Enriov (Subadmiral) ** Khre'Riov (Commodore) * Line Officers ** Riov (Commander) ** Erei'Riov (Subcommander) ** Khre'Arrain (Senior centurion) ** Arrain (Centurion) ** Erei'Arrain (Subcenturion) ** Erein (Antecenturion) * Enlisted ** Erei'Erein (Petty officer) ** Decurion ** Uhlan Imperial Army and Republican Army Except for the flag officers past Khre'Riov, the armies shared ranks with the navies. * Flag officers ** Daise'Prod (Marshal) ** Khre'Prod (General) ** Prod (Lieutenant General) ** Erei'Prod (Major General) United Federation of Planets Starfleet The Starfleet rank system was based on a long history ranging from the old naval era on Earth, to the early days of space exploration with the United Earth Starfleet. *Flag Officers **Fleet admiral **Admiral **Vice admiral **Rear admiral (upper grade) **Commodore/Rear admiral (lower grade) *Line Officers **Senior Officers ***Fleet captain ***Captain ***Commander ***Lieutenant commander **Junior Officers ***Lieutenant ***Lieutenant junior grade ***Ensign ***Ensign Junior Grade/Midshipman *Warrant Officers **Master Warrant Officer **Senior Warrant Officer **Chief Warrant Officer **Warrant Officer *Enlisted **Non Commissioned Officers ***Master Chief Petty Officer of Starfleet ***Fleet Master Chief Petty Officer ***Command Master Chief Petty Officer ***Master chief petty officer ***Senior chief petty officer ***Chief petty officer ***Petty officer first class ***Petty officer second class ***Petty officer third class **Crewmen ***Crewman ***Crewman Recruit ***Crewman Apprentice Starfleet Marine Corps The Starfleet Marine Corps used a rank system based on those of several Earth land forces. *Flag Officers **Force Marshal **General **Lieutenant General **Major General **Brigadier General *Line Officers **Staff and Field Officers ***Force Colonel ***Colonel ***Lieutenant Colonel ***Major **Junior Officers ***Captain (Senior Lieutenant after 2380) ***First Lieutenant ***Second Lieutenant *Warrant Officers **Master Warrant Officer **Senior Warrant Officer **Chief Warrant Officer **Warrant Officer *Enlisted **Non-commissioned Officers ***Sergeant Major of the Marine Corps ***Command Sergeant Major ***Sergeant Major ***Master Sergeant ***Sergeant First Class ***Staff Sergeant ***Sergeant ***Corporal ***Private First Class ***Private ***Recruit Starfleet Starfighter Corps The Starfleet Starfighter Corps used a rank system similar to the ranks of several air forces of Earth. *Flag Officers **Star Marshal **Marshal **Vice Marshal **Rear Marshal **Brigadier *Line Officers **Senior Officers ***Force Colonel ***Colonel ***Commander ***Major **Junior Officers ***Lieutenant ***Flight Officer ***Pilot *Warrant Officers **Master Warrant Officer **Senior Warrant Officer **Chief Warrant Officer **Warrant Officer *Enlisted **Non-commissioned Officers ***Master Sergeant of the Starfleet Starfighter Corps ***Chief Master Sergeant ***Master Sergeant ***Flight Sergeant ***Technical Sergeant ***Sergeant ***Staff Technician ***Technician ***Crewman ***Crewman Apprentice ***Crewman Recruit Starfleet Intelligence Directorate Starfleet Intelligence of the Twilight universe used the same rank system as Starfleet, but with a different set of ranks for the flag officers. *Flag Officers **Director **Deputy Director **Assistant Director **Deputy Assistant Director **Director-in-Charge *Line Officers **Senior Officers ***Senior Captain ***Captain ***Commander ***Lieutenant commander **Junior Officers ***Lieutenant ***Lieutenant junior grade ***Ensign *Warrant Officers **Master Warrant Officer **Senior Warrant Officer **Chief Warrant Officer **Warrant Officer *Enlisted **Non Commissioned Officers ***Master Chief Petty Officer of Starfleet ***Command Master Chief Petty Officer ***Master chief petty officer ***Senior chief petty officer ***Chief petty officer ***Petty officer first class ***Petty officer second class ***Petty officer third class **Crewmen ***Crewman ***Crewman Recruit ***Crewman Apprentice Gorn Hegemony *Line Officers **Senior Officers ***Hodch (Captain) ***Ra'wiq (Commander) ***Mortar (Lieutenant Commander) **Junior Officers ***Handler (Lieutenant) ***Heavy Ranger (Lieutenant junior grade) ***Ranger (Ensign) **Enlisted ***Trooper (Master Chief Petty Officer) External Links Category:Titles